Vegito becoming Majin Vegito
Vegito had been in the spaceship of Babidi, debating on how to conquer the evil magician and his evil minions with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Supreme Kai. They had been told to go this rather large dome-shaped room within the massive magically buried spaceship. "Well? Who's going to fight first?" He asked, breaking the previous awkward silence that had endured before the debate had actually started. The silence kept on going for about another fifteen seconds, before someone spoke up. "I'll go! These fools need to be shown what true power is! That Majin Buu creature is nothing to me! I, Vegeta, will show them how pathetic they really are! The Saiyan race is not to be toyed with as they believe!" Vegeta answered Vegito's question arrogantly. Vegito just sighed and shook his head. :: I can't believe that he's actually inside of me... :: He thought to himself. "Fine. You can go first. Who's next?" "I can go! This is going to be fun!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully, grinning like a child and jumping around excitedly like one too. "Alright, Goku. You can go next. I guess that leaves it between Gohan and I." Vegito looked over at his half-son. "There's a chance that the last one might possibly be the strongest, son. You've lost a lot of power of the years, so do you want me to go last." Gohan frowned a bit, his facial expression hardening. He did not like to be called weak or anything. "Fine. You can go last, dad. I'll take on the third person they send out." Little did they know that the evil wizard of the spaceship, Babidi, had been listening into their whole conversation. "Hehehe. Well, let's get this show started then. Shall we?" He looked up at his strongest minion, Dabura. Dabura just smirked and nodded. "Yes, Master. Let us see what they really have." Babidi then sent out Pui Pui, one of his strongest minions out of them all. Pui Pui was easily defeated by a now disgusted Vegeta. "Dammit! I was wanting to fight someone powerful. All they send out to me is a pathetic weakling who isn't worth the ground that I'm standing on!" He scowled angrily. He turned his back to the door now, still very disgusted in the whole situation. A now shocked Babidi sent his next minion, Yakon, out to fight. Yakon was defeated by Goku letting him absorb too much energy and exploding because of the massive build-up of ki. "That was too easy. Hopefully they send out someone strong for you, Gohan." He reverted back to his base form, patting his son on the shoulder. He walked back over to the little group that they had formed. Supreme Kai was in just pure shock right now. He hadn't a clue that there were people that were this powerful in the universe. Babidi, who was now running out of options, sent out his most powerful minion. He had sent out Dabura. The fight between Dabura and Gohan ensued for quite a long time. "Dammit, Gohan! You should be able to defeat his idiot! What's the hold up?!" Vegito scowled angrily, glaring up at his son. "If you don't finish this in the next five minutes, I'm going to wipe Dabura from the existence in two seconds!" Dabura then held his hand up, indicating for Gohan to stop. "I have something to take care of with my Master. We have a new recruit." He informed them all, descending upon the ground. He then walked up to the door of which all the fighters from Babidi's side had came out from. "Master." He bowed when he reached Babidi. "What is it, Dabura?" Babidi asked, rather annoyed now. "I have found us a new recruit." He smirked. "What?! Who?" Babidi was now utterly shocked. "The spiky haired one with the bangs. The one who said he was going to kill me in two seconds." He laughed a bit. This was one of his best plans yet. "Yes, yes. He's perfect! He will be the perfect minion for us to have to unlock Majin Buu from his shell." He laughed loudly, beginning to build up his energy to take over Vegito, who Dabura was referring to. "Now, let's see if we can't unlock all the evil you could possibly have in your heart..." He cackled, beginning to force himself into Vegito's heart. The orb of which he was looking upon the fight with started to glow purple. "A-aaahhh!!!!!!!!!!" Vegito screamed in agony, falling to the ground. He was in extreme pain right now. Someone was trying to break into him and do something evil. "Someone's trying to take me over!!!!" He yelled out when everyone asked me what was wrong. "I- I can't fight it for much longer!" He now had transformed into a Super Saiyan, floating into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lightning sparked all around him and the area nearby him. He had sent them all flying back against the wall on the opposite side of the dome shaped room. A huge burst of ki exploded all of a sudden. Vegito had fallen to the ground, trembling with his golden aura flashing. When everyone else had managed to recover from being sent into the wall, they saw something horrifying. Vegito now had a black M tattooed on his forehead. He was now known as Majin Vegito. The worst nightmare possible had now begun. Category:Fan Fiction